


Just Look at Me

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne and others do keep track of how John's missions go. Turns out whenever Elizabeth comes along, something bad happens. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Look at Me

  
"She went to that mist planet with us and passed out," Rodney began as he pulled Elizabeth's tactical vest on around one arm to carry it back to the 'gate.

"She also came to the prison planet to rescue us," Teyla added as she helped Ronon clear the winding path ahead with her flashlight held firmly in her left hand.

"That went pretty well," Ronon grunted as he dragged a large branch out of John's way. "It doesn't count though, Weir was with Lorne's team."

Nodding in agreement first, Teyla thought for a moment. "Negotiating with the Genii?"

"Bringing back two nuclear bombs isn't exactly one of her finest moments," Rodney replied. "Earth brought her back to yell at her. We're counting Earth right?"

"Doesn't count," Ronon answered quickly. "Sheppard wasn't there."

"We're up to two," John grunted as he stopped for a moment to readjust the weight in his arms.

"I can take her," Ronon reminded him again watching the sweat forming on his leader's forehead in the chill night.

"I'm okay."

"Just offering." Ronon shared a wicked grin with Teyla and she looked away before John could read her face.

"I'm okay," John repeated and for a few meters they were silent.

"Replicators!" Rodney piped up. "She got mind- head- probed along with the rest of us."

"So this is four?" John asked as he tried to keep Elizabeth's head firmly on his shoulder. When her arm slipped Ronon tucked it back around his neck.

"Lorne has the official count," Ronon answered as he flashed his teeth. "The path narrows here."

"I'm being careful!" John snapped and felt his way along the mucky ground. "What's our next mission?"

"M-seven-c-four-two-nine," Rodney quoted quickly. "More trade negotiations."

"Weir's coming?" Ronon wondered steering John's shoulders towards the easier part of the path.

"I believe she intended to," Teyla replied over her shoulder as she scouted ahead.

"Do I need to come on that one?" Rodney whined from the rear.

"Yes, Rodney," John answered shortly. His arms were starting to ache from the strain but he only had a few hundred meters left until the clearing. "You're part of the team."

"I was just thinking I could make a bigger contribution by staying in the city--"

A well thrown nut impacted with his vest and startled him quiet.

"Just saying--" Rodney finished.

After the trees ended, they made better time in the open. Even so, John's arms were numb by the time he set Elizabeth down in the grass to wait for Lorne's team and a jumper.

Teyla examined the splint on Elizabeth's wrist and seemed satisfied that it was only a sprain but as she felt along her chest she frowned. "We're going to have to re-set her ribs."

"Great," John groaned as he lifted his head from his knees. "How many are broken?"

"I believe it is only these three on her right side," Teyla replied as she felt along Elizabeth's black shirt.

Her gentle fingers were enough to startle Elizabeth harshly out of her faint. John watched her eyes roll wildly in pain and surprise for a second before they focused on him.

"Where?" she gasped as she grabbed his hand and held on.

"Back at the rendevous," John answered as he moved up closer to her head. Ronon knelt across from Teyla and gestured for John to keep Elizabeth distracted.

"Remind me...next time..."

"...no walking near the edge of ten thousand year old temples to get a better view," John finished trying to ignore how damp her hand was.

"It was pretty though," Elizabeth managed to joke as she stared up at him. The whites of her eyes were too big. Licking her lips slowly, she winced when Teyla's hand touched her side again. "What's broken?"

"Your arm," John started apologetically.

"That's not so bad."

"Three ribs," he finished and her lips grew thin.

"Do you need to...?" Elizabeth wondered as her eyes started to tear up against her will.

"Ah, yeah, sorry," John shrugged again in apology but she squeezed his hand even tighter.

"I'm getting nearly as bad as you, aren't I?" Elizabeth teased through her strained throat.

"No one's as bad as him!" Rodney piped up from behind John and Ronon and Teyla chuckled.

"McKay's right," Ronon agreed as he held his huge hands over Elizabeth's side.

Elizabeth took a breath and immediately bit down on her lip. The only sign that it had hurt as much as John knew it had to were her white knuckles and the death grip. "Do it," she hissed as she panted against the stabbing pain in her chest.

Teyla nodded and she started to direct Ronon's hands.

"Elizabeth..."

She released half-released him and grabbed the back of his neck with her right hand. "Just look at me," Elizabeth demanded. She pulled him closer and he could feel her breath rushing in short bursts past his face.

John was insane for thinking about kissing her. He was certifiably wacko if he really thought that was the answer.

Elizabeth's other hand found the back of his head and she crushed him to her lips. John could taste the blood from her constant biting of her lip and feel her jolt as Teyla and Ronon set the bones. Through it all her eyes stayed wide open and brilliant green in the darkness. He was still staring into her eyes and wondering how surprised he looked when she released him.

* * *

"So that's what now?" Rodney asked as he accepted the steel mug of beer from the major.

"Four times Elizabeth's been off-world with Sheppard's team, and four times it's gone badly," Lorne leaned back in his chair in the nearly empty mess hall and looked over his tiny notebook. "Thirty-two times Sheppard's team has gotten into trouble. The ninth time I've had to rescue you guys-"

Ronon threw a piece of popcorn at his head and the major dodged it nimbly. "It's Sheppard and McKay's fault," he explained simply.

Rodney looked to Teyla for help and she shrugged. "Most of the time it is one of you two who causes the eventual problems that facilitate our needing rescue."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Rodney started to sulk.

"But you haven't asked about the best part!" Lorne grinned and refilled Ronon's cup.

"And that is?"

"Two?" Teyla guessed.

"Three," Ronon corrected as he shared a look with Lorne.

"As of a few minutes ago, my sources say we're up to four," Lorne finished with a sparkling smile.

"Really?" Teyla raised her eyebrows.

"And one for the other column," Lorne replied as he lifted his glass to toast Ronon and Teyla.

"Four and one of what?" Rodney finally demanded when he realized they weren't going to tell him. "What's going on?"

"Four times Elizabeth has kissed Colonel Sheppard," Teyla explained patiently.

"And the one?" Rodney turned to Ronon as the giant took another handful of popcorn.

"Sheppard finally kissed her back."

"Wait- I saw the infirmary when they were possessed," Rodney thought aloud as his mind raced. "I saw them on M-four-A-three-three-eight. She kissed him again just a moment ago..." he trailed off as he contemplated that thought for a moment. "When was two?"

Lorne shrugged and munched on popcorn. "Remember when he beat out Zelenka in chess for the last cup of coffee? In January when the Daedalus was three weeks late?"

"Zelenka was dethroned as chess champion of course I remember!" Rodney sputtered. "The idiot gave her the coffee?"

"He drank it," Ronon corrected as he licked butter from his fingers.

"And she kissed him to get the last of it from his mouth," Teyla added as she watched Ronon stand to get more. "I believe you were late to that briefing."

"I thought everyone knew about that," Zelenka piped up as he emerged from the kitchen with a large glass beaker of something clear and another huge bowl of popcorn. "The colonel blushed over his morning coffee for three days when the Daedalus finally arrived."

"And he kissed her back?" Rodney demanded as he glared at everyone who seemed to know so much more than he did.

"From where I was standing, it looked like a good night," Kate Heightmeyer added as she slipped into the chair at Lorne's side and her hand found his knee.

"Maybe not," Keller reported as she pulled up a chair between Teyla and Zelenka. "He walked her to her quarters after I released her."

"Seriously?" Lorne flipped the pages to the back of his notebook and grinned. Tapping his pen on the table he looked around at the expectant faces. "All right, if they kiss in the hallway and he goes home, Zelenka wins. If he goes in and stays for less than an hour, without a kiss, Teyla wins. If he leaves after an hour, with a kiss, Stackhouse wins."

"How long has it been?" Rodney checked his watch as he tried not to look so interested in Major Lorne's notes on the subject. "What if he spends the night? Who's in the pool for that?"

Lorne scrolled down the page, flipped it and started to laugh. "I guess Chuck knows something we don't."

"What?" Rodney demanded as he watched the notebook start to be passed from one person to the next. "What?"

Teyla kindly shared her turn with him. On the bottom of the page, in neat handwriting, Chuck had predicted:

_Colonel Sheppard spends the night, they're both late to the mission briefing tomorrow and Sheppard has a mark somewhere on his neck._


End file.
